fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyttorak (Earth-616) (Bio)
History Cyttorak is one of the mystic principalities, entities of great magical power and varying (often extradimensional) origins who seem to share properties of gods and/or demons. Cyttorak was worshiped as such on Earth long ago. Under unrevealed circumstances, Cyttorak was banished from Earth and became ruler of the Crimson Cosmos, a realm where time did not pass. He created the demon thrall Xorak to be his temple's guardian in the land that would become Korea. For eons, Xorak judged all those entering the temple's as unworthy and destroyed them to prevent their accessing Cyttorak's power. Over time, Cyttorak created a race of elf-like beings within the Cosmos to worship him, and at some point the cult of Chejo-Do began worshipping him on Earth. Approximately 1,000 years ago, Cyttorak participated in the Wager of the Octessence, a competition of eight great magical beings including Balthakk,Farallah,Krakkan,Ikonn,Raggadorr,Watoomb, and Valtorr to prove who had the greatest power. Once one Exemplar was created, a spell would draw others to the remaining artifacts. The eight Exemplars would conquer humanity and then battle to the death, with the victor winning Earth for his principality. Cyttorak created the Crimson Ruby as his artifact, then manipulated events to empower it. Subsequently, a group of renegade monks tried to summon Cyttorak but instead brought his "most destructive aspect" to Korea. the entity destroyed the monks and then every village in its path. Two rival novel mystics, Gomurr the Impetuous and Tar, collaborated and bound this aspect of Cyttorak within the Crimson Ruby, contained within Cyttorak's temple. Though Xorak continued to guard the temple and the Ruby, Cyttoral transported the Ruby to the outside world occasionally, transforming a suitable target into the Juggernaut, host to Cyttorak's violent aspect's power. Perhaps due to Gomurr and Tar's manipulation of the Ruby or due to Cyttorak's own will, the Exemplars spell was not triggered. Desiring an avatar whose destructive behavior would feed him power, Cyttorak's malevolent aspect periodically arranged the replacement of the Juggernaut with another who appeared more desirable, with the successor generally slaying his predecessor. Sometime after 1450 AD, the young Mystic (Yao, later the Ancient One) traveled to Cyttorak's temple to study the Crimson Ruby. Xorak attacked the Mystic, but eons of easy victories made him careless, and the Mystic banished Xorak to the Crimson Cosmos via the Ruby. Trapped within the Crimson Cosmos, Xorak eventually mastered his new realms energies, becoming its supreme (and sole) power and titling himself the outcast. It is unclear whether Cyttorak was elsewhere at the time, whether he merely allowed Xorak to believe himself alone and supreme ruler, or whether the Crimson Cosmos limbo-like properties caused Xorak to arrive long before Cyttorak or in a smaller, pocket realm associated with the Crimson Cosmos. In the century, Jin Taiko became the Juggernaut, presumably by killing his predecessor, and served Cyttorak well for decades. When Taiko's village began to worship a being other than Cyttorak, Cyttorak demanded that Taiko raze the village and slaughter everyone around, but Taiko refused. Planning Taiko's successor, Cyttorak sought US soldier and powerful mutant telepath Charles Xavier, present in Korea during a police action. While Xavier recognized the Temple when he and his stepbrother, Cain Marko, approached it, it was Marko who read the Ruby's inscription promising great power to any who touched it, and grasped the gem.Enemy shelling subsequently collapsed the cave around the temple, and Xavier escaped while Marko was buried. Surviving due to his newfound power, Marko eventually tunneled back to the surface, slew Taiko, then slaughtered his village for Cyttorak.As the new Juggernaut, Marko served Cyttorak's violent needs. When Marko briefly usurped Xavier's telepathy, Xavier (now X-Men leader Professor X) had his students Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) obtain aid from Dr.Stephen Strange (apprentice to the Ancient One) in entering the Crimson Cosmos in hopes of neutralizing Marko's power.Xorak attacked them, but Jean's watch apparently disrupted the Cosmos timelines nature, and Xorak crumbled to Dust. Within the Cosmos, the X-men obtained a counterpart of the Crimson Ruby, which temporarily drained Marko's power back into it. Marko eventually regained his powers but was later trapped in the Crimson Cosmos and briefly gained magical spell-casting powers before being returned to earth with his standard Juggernaut abilities. Years later, Marko retrieved the true Ruby to gift his best friend "Black" Tom Cassidy with Juggernaut power, which resulted in the two men temporarily splitting the power. Eventually recovering the full power after battling the X-Men, Marko hurled the Ruby into orbit so no one else could touch it to usurp his power. The Ruby was eventually unwittingly bumped back into Earth's atmosphere by Nova (Frankie Raye), herald to the world-devourer Galactus, and it crashed to Earth. It was discovered by young Stevie Wojciehowicz, who was not granted Juggernaut abilities but rather energy manipulation powers, which he allegedly used with the Hulk (Bruce Banner)'s aid to incapacitate Marko. Stevie subsequently defeated the Great Lakes Avengers and battled the Human Torch (Jim Hammond) and Captain America (Steve Rogers) in hopes of gaining the latter's shield, though Captain America duped Stevie in claiming a wax duplicate shield instead. Eventually reclaiming the Ruby, Marko absorbed it into his own body to better protect it. When Dr.Strange later accompanied Galactus, Nova and the Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) in traveling down a dimensional corridor to locate the Magus (Adam Warlock's evil aspect), they passed a region in close proximity to the Crimson Cosmos. Sensing their presence, Cyttorak (in his more godlike, less malevolent aspect) extruded crimson tendrils from his realm to ensnare the passersby, ultimately bringing Strange and Nova into his realm. Apparently oblivious to anything having happened on earth since his departure, Cyttorak tried to press Strange and Nova into becoming his high priest and priestess to spread his worship. Strange summoned the juggernaut to the Crimson Cosmos for aid, but Marko failing to appreciate that Cyttorak was the source of his power rather than just controlling his access to it attacked Cyttorak, tearing a Crimson Ruby counterpart from Cyttorak's head and seemingly incapacitating him. His power source thus interrupted, Marko swiftly weakened, and Cyttorak soon reclaimed the Ruby and bound Juggernaut with the Crimson Bands. Ultimately deciding that Strange's invocation of his name for spells, Juggernaut's demonstration of power in his name, and Nova's telling of their encounter all could increase his own fame and worship, Cyttorak dispatched them all back to where they had come from. Soon after, however, Cyttorak was one of numerous mystic principalities who sought to conscript Strange to service in the dimension-spanning War of the Seven Spheres. Upon learning the War would last 7,000 years, Strange refused to participate, instead invoking the Emancipation Incantation, freeing him from the principalities service, but also depriving him of calling on these beings in his spells, severely but also depriving him of calling on these beings in his spells, severely limiting his power. Strange eventually did participate in the War, regaining the principalities support, and mystically returned to Earth shortly after his departure, having aged little if at all. The juggernaut was eventually stripped of the Crimson Ruby's power by psychic entity Onslaught and subsequently pulled into the Crimson Cosmos existing within or accessed via the Ruby. The malevolent Cyttorak aspect offered the demoness Spite, also trapped within the Cosmos, a chance to leave with him if she arranged his escape. Spite then duped Marko into approaching Cyttorak so he could posses Marko's form, which was able to depart the Cosmos. Rewarding Spite's aid by swallowing her whole, Cyttorak brutally battered Marko to force his submission; however the sorcerers Gomurr and Tar transferred the power of the spell trapping Cyttorak into marko, restoring his Juggernaut power. Before Cyttorak could escape the Cosmos on his own, the Juggernaut vengefully attacked the weakened malevolent Cyttorak aspect, shattering it to pieces. Juggernaut was returned to Earth, more powerful than ever for a time. Soon thereafter, however, a collection of evil essences banished from the extradimensional Trion in an effort to purify themselves sought Cyttorak's destructive aspect to help destroyed the Trion. Apparently unable to locate Cyttorak, they were drawn to the juggernaut instead. Containing itself within a false "second gem of Cyttorak", the evil manipulated the Cult of Chejo-Do to use this gem to siphon off the Juggernaut's power. When the Juggernaut reclaimed his power, the evil bound to and possessed him, brought him to the Trion's realm, and tried to destroy the Trion. Brought to that realm by Ejulp of the Trion worshipping Oktid, Xavier helped Marko cast out the evil, which the trion reimprisoned, and Marko was returned to Earth. When Irish terrorist Bridget Malone contacted the Kestrel Key of Krakkan, she became the Examplar Conquest, and the Octessence's spell was at last activated. While six more people were swiftly summoned to fulfill each Examplar role, Cyttorak increased the juggernaut's power before exerting control over marko's will, psychically taunting and goading him all the while. The Cyttorak-controlled Juggernaut joined the other Exemplars, who defeated and captured Thor Odinson, Iron Man (Tony Stark), Spider-Man (Peter Parker) and Xavier while preparing the God Machine to conquer humanity. Xavier telepathically helped Marko cast off Cyttorak's influence, and Marko freed the heroes and destroyed the God Machine, temporarily dispersing the Exemplars. As vengeance for opposing him, Cyttorak gradually decreased the Juggernaut's power. Sometime later, Cyttorak granted the Juggernaut's power and form to the sadistic young Ed Starkweather. More powerful than Marko, this New Juggernaut savagely attacked Marko until he per She-Hulk (actually the Earth-721/Earth-A She-Hulk-empowered Jen Walters)'s advice ripped off Starkweather's helmet, reverting the youth to his normal form. As Marko sought to become more heroic, even allying with the X-Men and Britain's Excalibur team, the disgusted Cyttorak continued to weaken him until eventually guiding the frustrated Juggernaut to the Temple of Cyttorak. As Marko approached, Cyttorak empowered Hongdo Park, a laborer down on his luck and willing to try anything, as a new juggernaut. Marko overpowered the temple's guardians, but Cyttorak formed a mystic barrier around the Ruby to prevent Marko from accessing it and regaining his full power. Cyttorak then unleashed his new juggernaut against Marko, telling him to either prove his worth or die and be replaced, and further taunting marko with knowledge that Xavier had been his intended recipient of the Juggernaut's power all those years ago. Noting that Cain's previous anger and hatred had made him a perfect agent of destruction, Cyttorak goaded Marko into overpowering the new Juggernaut. Ultimately, Cyttorak allowed Marko to depart with the Crimson Ruby, though he still refused to restore Marko's full juggernaut power. Frustrated by his weakness, Marko eventually agreed to Cyttorak's offer, regaining his might in exchange for abandoning his heroic career, embracing rampage and destruction. Cyttorak's destructive aspect was released from imprisonment alongside several other malevolent and/or demonic creatures when MI13 agent Peter Wisdom opened a mystic vault to free the Sorcerer Merlin. Note: The Skrull Jazinda gained resurrection powers from the "Sy-Torrak gem". A gem shard from "Seetorak" was given by a wise Indian woman in Timbuktu to Manfred Haller, the Man-Elephant, transforming him into the much more powerful Behemoth. It is uncertain whether either or both or these gems are derived from a misnamed Cyttorak and/or whether another being has posed as or been mistaken for Cyttorak. Personality Not much is known about Cyttorak personality other than what has been shown currently as he is a being who is evil in nature as he has shown to be a sadistic and mind tricking entity as he. Plays with emotions of individuals be it mentally or physically as almost all deities within the Omniverse he also has some sort of God Complex in which his worshipers and or servants should be absolutely obedient to him,his will, and the powers he wields and or gives to others. Appearance Cyttorak known true form is seen as a titanic giant red godlike demonic entity appearing as if he is a skeleton designed armor that is the inspiration for to the juggernaut (Cain Marko's) helmet. His eyes are white with the helmet with blunt like horns. Powers and Abilities An immensely powerful magical being. Cyttorak is virtually immortal. millennia, if not millions or billions of years old. Cyttorak typically appears in one of two aspects, a godlike being granting magical power to spells, or a more violent, demonic form granting physical powers. His godlike aspect generally grants magical energies to others invoking his name in proper fashion, usually via spells, though he has been known to engage in direct combat on occasion; use of power derived from the principalities is referred to as exocentric magic. Cyttorak's godlike aspect, while seeking worship, appears more aloof, even oblivious to the affairs of the mortal plane. Cyttorak gains mystic power directly from worshippers belief. Additionally, the act of being petitioned gives Cyttorak power, often in direct relation to the petitioner's spiritual energy or mystic potential. Trivia Reference Category:Character Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villain Category:Demon Characters Category:Deity Characters Category:Mystical Characters Category:Earth-616 Characters